Just an accedent
by cwizard
Summary: Robin has a "accedent" with Star, fluffy RobStar


Disclaimer-I don't own Teen Titans, but some day, when I win the lottery

Robin had no idea why it happened, he didn't even know how it happened, the biggest problem though was he couldn't stop thinking about it. He was on his bed, his door was locked and he was throwing a tennis ball to himself, it was an accident. This threw their friendship out the window, she problem wouldn't even what to look at him now. He would never live this down, he would be mocked till he died, ok maybe not that long, but still. But the worst of it all, the thing that made him feel like jumping off a bridge, was he liked it.

_Flashback_

"Another win for the good guys, yes," Best Boy said looking down at the defeated Plasmus.

"Was there ever a doubt," Cyborg said smiling.

"Oh Robin you were wonderful," Starfire said floating over to him about to kiss him on the cheek, he did that once. After that he got one any time there was a great victory, which was almost every battle.

Unfortunate Robin heard her and turned his head to face her, instead of a peak on the cheek she meat his lips, with her's. All the other Titans were stunned, but not as stunned as Robin who flabbergasted. It took Starfire a second to realize what happened and pulled away, both teens were bright red, there was silence. Then as fast as Robin could move her ran to his back, which now he was happy he brought it, and took off. 'It was an accident,' he thought riding back to the tower, his face still burning.

_End Flashback_

Robin continued to feel sad, mad, guilty, and happy at the same time, it's harder then it sounds, and it was making go nuts. He held the ball, he had to resolve this if he didn't he was going to die anyway, he had to face Starfire. He threw the ball as he thought of her, he saw her smile, which abruptly vanished when the ball hit his face. Rubbing the sore spot he slowly got up and made his why toward the door, he hoped to others didn't give her a hard time.

'Even with all this going on you still care about her,' a voice in Robin's head told him.

'Of course I do, she's my friend, and that's it,' he didn't want to discuss this with his own head, he knew he'd lose.

'Then why did you enjoy it?' it asked smoothly

'it was just an accident, nothing more, it will never happen again,'

'fine, but here's some food for thought, just because it wouldn't, doesn't mean you don't want it to.' Robin cursed under his breath, it was right, he knew it, but he would just tell Starfire it was an accident and didn't mean anything by it. Of course that wasn't entirely truthful, but there was no way in heck that he'd let her know that. He then decided to get this over with, he chuckled to himself, this was pathetic. He could face the grosses monsters, the craziest villains, and the worst scum, yet he couldn't face his best friend about a small accidental kiss. As he reached the door and opened it he stared straight into two large green eyes. Both teens blinked then jumped back about a foot, barley staffing their yells.

"Forgive me, I was merely waiting for you to emerge from you room," she said hiding her surprise and blush.

"Well actually I wanted to talk to you,"

"as I wish to speak with you,"

"It's about, that thing, look it was a complete accident on my part and I'm sorry," he waited for a response, but he didn't expect what it would be.

"I'm not," Robin's eyes grew, as his face grew red, she looked down shyly "I. . . I enjoyed that accident, even if that's what it was. But I don't know how you feel so I'll understand if. . ." she trailed off.

Robin was beyond stunned, he was so relived, she liked it, no more guilt or sadness, and if Beast Boy or Cyborg mocks him, he'll kick their butts. "Well you know Star, I don't think that was a good accident, maybe we should try again?" He knew it was corny, but would she go for it.

She looked at him puzzled for a second, then a smile split across her face, "it will take practice before it would be an accident," she leaned into him.

Three pairs of eyes stared around the corner at the embracing couple, the jade green pair looked up at the black and red. "Dude I told you now you must pay,"

"I'm not eating tofu," they said angrily

"you two are pathetic, betting on a romance," the purple eyes said duly

"hey Raven, maybe we should have an accident like that too," he grind, she just glared

"I'm going to pretend I didn't hear that if you leave and not bother me the rest of the day," he voce on the brink.

"Ok," he said in a weak tone and ran off, Cyborg followed soon after and Raven right after him, leaven the new couple with a few more accidents.

A/N-wrote this on a whim, bla bla, you know what to do.


End file.
